Always To Hide
by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe
Summary: Amu was never normal. She got her powers at the age of 9 and her charas at 15. Then again, the S9 were not normal too. S9 was a group with all the power, charas and money. And they're afraid that Amu's hiding something. Rated T incase.


**Hey! This is my new story Always To Hide. I'll be working on it with my best buddy on FanFiction Kiki(dot)Luvs(dot)Neko(dot)Ichigo(dot)And(dot)Luna I hope you like this story. Review!**

**_~Preface~_**

Why is it that I am this way? I wanted to be normal. Normal. What is normal? I don't know. Never felt it. I thought I could pretend to be normal. But then charas came. Charas. They are really called Shugo Charas. A Guardian Character. A chara. I have 4. Each gave me a power. Each gave me more of a reason why I'm not normal.

Who is normal? Not me. I am Amu Hinamori. The one who was left for adoption at the age of 3. The one who got a thirst for blood at the age of 9. The one who was told by the doctor that I had hollow bones at the age of 12. The one who just got her charas at her birthday at the age of 15. that was last year. I am now 16. Just turned. Another year of what I am. What am I? I'm not normal. I'm a vampire phoenix. Nothing about me can ever be normal... or so I thought...

**_~Amu POV~_**

_"Mommy! Daddy! No! Don't hurt them!" I looked at the person. My mother and father lay down on the floor. I was shaking them, pleading them to wake up. Blood was on the floor and on my hands. Suddenly police sirens pierced through the silence night. The person looked at the small crying 3 year old. He laughed and forced his knife into my hands. He got up and ran outside the house. Seconds later the police came. They kick down the door and rushed inside. They surrounded me. I looked at them with fear in my eyes._

_They sadly looked at me and gently picked me up. I was crying hard now, clutching the police's jacket with my blood stained hands. I soon cried myself to sleep._

_I opened my small eyes. Lights were above me and I was on a bed. Soon everything came into focus. I was in a room. Beside me were tools and a box thingy with a beeping sound coming from it. I noticed a person near me and I called out to him._

_"What happened to mommy and daddy?" I cried out in my small cracked three year old voice._

_"I'm sorry but they moved on." The person said to me._

_"Why did they leave me?" I asked._

_"Don't worry. They're always with you, watching over you in a safe place." The person said._

_"Now when you're better, we'll send you to the adoption center. You'll stay there and be a good little girl. "The person patted my head and I found myself falling to sleep._

_I woke up again to find myself some where else. I could hear people whispering. I opened my eyes to see little kids and bigger kids around me._

_"Where am I?" I looked at a woman._

_"You're in the adoption centre. Now I have to take care of another annoying brat." The women said. I pushed myself up and looked at myself. I was dressed in rags._

_I was 9 years old now. I was still in the adoption centre, thinking nobody will adopt me. It was night time now and I had no idea why I woke up. Maybe it was because I heard a sound or because of instinct? A few seconds passed and I was about to lie back down again and go to sleep when I suddenly got a thirst for liquid. I thought I needed water so I reached over my bed to my dresser for my cup of water._

_I sat up and drank the whole cup of water but I still had a thirst for something. The instinct told me to go downstairs. Well I really wanted to sleep again so I ordered my legs to move me downstairs. I got downstairs and my thirst for something was now overwhelming. I soon found myself walking toward the kitchen. I soon got to the kitchen and my instinct took over. I dove to the kitchen counter and soon I was licking something. It was warm and tasted good. After my thirst was gone and went over to the door to turn on the lights. When the lights flooded the room I gasped in horror. On the kitchen counter was blood. I would know that because the head cook cooked turkey for us today and she forgot to clean the blood up. But that's not what horrified me. I was horrified that I was drinking blood. And that meant one thing. I turned into a vampire._

_It's been 3 years since I found out that I was a vampire but know that I think about it, I didn't really care because around the world people have powers to. My power was being a vampire which means I can run fast and stuff like that. Now there are people who are normal and people with powers. About half of the human population is normal and the other half has powers. I was hoping to not become a person with powers but fate had a different thought. On my 12th birthday, the doctor came to check on me. Every few months the doctor would come and check on us, making sure we aren't sick and stuff. Well the doctor came and said I was losing weight fast. I thought it was because I hadn't been eating enough. I said I was fine and the doctor believed me._

_A few months later the doctor came again. He leaded me towards a room and closed the door. It was the doctor's room, as the other kids say. Kids would go into this room when checked. The doctor came over to me and asked me to step onto the weight platform. He checked my weight and said,_

_"Hinamori you're now only 5 pounds." The doctor said._

_"How's that possible?" I asked him, scared that I was slowly dieing._

_"Well you might be another person with powers. From my sources your power is being a kind of bird. My studies show that birds have hollow bones, which allows them to fly. Since their bones are hollow they usually weight nearly nothing. Well now that we know why well you don't have to worry." The doctor said._

_"But it seems a little late to get your powers. Usually people with powers get their powers at the age of 9 through you got your at the age of 12." He checked me again. I sighed with relief that I'm not dieing but then I remembered something. I already got my powers so why am I getting another power?_

_I am 15 years old now. I'm still at the adoption centre. For some reason, people are scare of me. I would always look at kids who were adopted and envy them for getting a new family, a new start. I never really opened up to people, scare that I'll hurt them and scare that they'll betray me and kill the ones I loved. The only people I really open up to were my friends Lilura and Noroi Ichinomiya. They were my best friends at the adoption centre and they were also people with powers. They were enchanted moor. An enchanted moor was an enchanted princess with a curse which is weird because Lilura's name means enchanted and Noroi's name meant cursed. Lilura's curse was to be obedient and Noroi's curse was to be truthful. Well Lilura was a sweet girl while her twin sister, Noroi was a stubborn and sometimes mean girl. I thought that we told each others our deepest darkest secrets but little did I know that they still had another secret._

_It was the 2 months after my birthday when I woke up to find something. On my bed were eggs. Not the normal eggs you use to cook but eggs with designs on them like Easter eggs. There were 4 of them. Lilura and Noroi then woke up and so did these little mini versions of people. I screamed and Lilura looked at me weirdly when she noticed what I was holding in my hand. She woke up Noroi and they rushed over to me. I stared at the mini person fly toward me. I was then about to scream again when Noroi covered my mouth. I was still looking at the mini people behind the twins. The twins followed my stare and then turned back to me._

_"Whatever you do don't scream or else Madam will come up here." Noroi said._

_"Now you're probably wondering why you have eggs in your hand and why there's mini people floating behind us. We'll explain to you but first you have to promise to not to scream." Lilura said. I slowly nodded my head. Noroi let go and I stared at the twins, waiting for an answer._

_"These are shugo charas. A guardian character. They represent who you want to be on the inside and are born when you realize your dream. They are born from your heart and come out as eggs. Soon they'll hatch and out come your would-be self. Everybody has shugo charas but lay inside a person's heart. Only people with hatched shugo charas can see other charas. Me and Noroi have shugo charas too." Lilura said._

_"Shugo charas also have powers like us humans but they're far more powerful than us. Usually people only have 1 or 2 charas so your chara must be really powerful." Noroi said._

_"Well this is Yami. She's my chara and she can control negative emotions. Her name means darkness." Lilura said._

_"And this is Sachi. She's my chara and she can control positive emotions. Her name means joyful." Noroi grumbled. I looked at Yami._

_She had dark black hair and a dark aura coming from her. She had dark lipstick and mascara and black eyeliner on her face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a piercing silver color. She was wearing a black and red ripped dress and knee high black boots. I then look at Sachi._

_She had blond hair with a pink rose in her hair. Her skin was a normal tone and her eyes were a cute brown puppy dog color. She was wearing a care free polka doted dress and some sandals. She looked a lot like Lilura. I mean the blond hair and stuff was like the same while Yami looked like Noroi with the black hair and ripped clothes. I then wondered what my charas would look like._

I woke up with a start. That was the third time I had that nightmare. It was like replaying my entire life. I looked around. Nothing changed really. Lilura and Noroi were still here and we sleep together in the same room. Yep I was still at the adoption centre. The only difference was I was now 16 and my charas finally hatched. They were named Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Each had a different power.

Ran had the power of control. She could control air, fire, water, earth, animals, and objects. She could also somehow communicate with it.

Miki had the power of telekinesis meaning a power of mind control. Moving objects and reading and controlling minds was what she could do.

Suu can shift in to any thing. Objects, people, or animals. She could also make herself sound like the person or thing or animal.

Dia could sees things like present, past, future, deaths and ghosts. She could also control ghosts.

When they hatched, Lilura and Noroi said that they were really powerful so I had to hide them except for Suu. Since Suu could turn into anything, we asked Suu to turn into a different chara. Then Suu changed her power so other people with charas couldn't sense that Suu was more powerful than them. Every once in a while, Suu would change back to her original form and her real powers would come back. So that was all that changed really. It was about midnight now in everything was silence in the adoption centre. I got up and creped away from Lilura and Noroi careful not to wake them. They knew about my powers but I wanted them to have a good night sleep. I then opened the window and climbed out. I then used my vampire ability to jump down the three story building onto the grass. I then ran away from the adoption centre.

Once I was far away I stopped. I could already feel my eye color changing and my fangs growing. Just as my hair started changing color a fire surrounded me. I stayed still and soon I felt my bones changing shape and my face turn narrow. The fire closed in on me and it covered me. The fire then died and in the middle of the fire was where I was standing. But instead of a burned human in its place there stood a bird. It flapped its wings and hovered above ground. Its wings were big and its tail was longer than a peacock. Its feather was a red, yellow, gold and orange color. Fire danced on its wings. (Picture of a phoenix on my profile!)

I was a vampire phoenix.


End file.
